


A penny for your thoughts

by lemoncheese



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Beleidigungen, Freundschaft, Gen, Language, POV Morty Smith, duchbrechen der vierten Wand, freier Wille, genervter Rick, neugieriger Morty, philosophische Frage
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncheese/pseuds/lemoncheese
Summary: “Rick? Gibt es eigentlich einen freien Willen?” Aufmerksam beobachtete Morty, wie sein Großvater für einen winzigen Moment erstarrte, nur um dann weiter an dem Gerät vor ihm herumzuschrauben, so als wäre nichts gewesen. Überrascht hob Morty die Augenbrauen. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass Rick schon einmal so auf eine Frage reagiert hatte.





	A penny for your thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> In diesem Oneshot wird eine Nebenfigur aus der 2. Folge der 2. Staffel erwähnt, nämlich Fart bzw. Furz. Ich habe mich dazu entschieden hier den deutschen Namen zu benutzen, auch wenn ich persönlich die Serie auf Englisch schaue.

“Rick? Gibt es eigentlich einen freien Willen?”  
Aufmerksam beobachtete Morty, wie sein Großvater für einen winzigen Moment erstarrte, nur um dann weiter an dem Gerät vor ihm herumzuschrauben, so als wäre nichts gewesen. Überrascht hob Morty die Augenbrauen. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass Rick schon einmal so auf eine Frage reagiert hatte.  
“Gib mir mal den Schraubenzieher dort drüben.”  
Irritiert verschränkte Morty die Arme vor der Brust. “Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet.”  
“Weil die Frage dumm ist. Außerdem könntest du mit der Antwort sowieso nichts anfangen. Jetzt gib mir den Schraubenzieher.”  
Morty zögerte einen Moment. Dann ging er die wenigen Schritte zur Werkbank hinüber und brachte seinem Großvater das Werkzeug.  
“Ich hoffe nur, dass du uns nicht in die Luft jagst. Wäre in dieser Garage schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass so was passiert.”  
Rick nahm den Schraubenzieher entgegen, ohne sich zu bedanken. “Bin überrascht, dass du dich noch daran erinnern kannst. Aber mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Es wäre ziemlich schlechtes Storytelling, wenn sich das wiederholen würde.”  
Morty verengte die Augen. “Natürlich erinnere ich mich daran! Du hast die gesamte Menschheit in Krongenbergs verwandelt und wir haben Mum, Dad und Summer einfach in dieser apokalyptischen Welt zurück gelassen! So was vergisst man nicht einfach so.”  
“Na und?”, erwiderte Rick nur, ohne sich von dem Gerät vor ihm abzuwenden. “Es gibt unendlich viele Versionen deiner Eltern und deiner Schwester.”  
“Du -”, fing er an, unterbrach sich aber selbst. Wütend funkelte er seinen Großvater an. “Du versuchst nur das Thema zu wechseln. Jetzt sag schon, gibt es einen freien Willen oder nicht?”  
“Warum denkst du, dass ich die Antwort weiß?”, fragte Rick und warf ihm zum ersten Mal, seitdem er die Garage betreten hatte, einen kurzen Blick zu.  
Morty trat halb verwirrt, halb überrascht einen Schritt zurück. “Weil…weil du der intelligenteste Mensch im Universum bist? Ist es nicht deine Aufgabe so was herauszufinden?”  
Rick gab ein abfälliges Schnauben von sich. “Nein, das ist nicht meine _Aufgabe_. Ich habe keine Aufgabe, ich tue nur, worauf ich Bock habe. Man muss schon sehr schwer von Begriff sein, wenn man das nach drei ganzen Staffeln immer noch nicht verstanden hat.”  
Morty verdrehte die Augen. Natürlich waren Ricks Worte nichts Neues für ihn. Er wusste, dass man seinen Großvater nicht dazu zwingen konnte etwas zu tun, wovon er nicht irgendwie profitieren würde. Aber…  
“Moment. Willst du damit sagen, du willst gar nicht wissen, ob es einen freien Willen gibt? Und dass du deswegen die Antwort nicht weißt?”  
Kaum waren diese Worte über seine Lippen gekommen, begann der obere Teil des Konstrukts, an dem Rick schraubte, zu schwanken und das Ganze zerfiel in seine Einzelteile. Sein Großvater fluchte so lautstark, dass Morty wahrscheinlich rot geworden wäre, wenn er nicht so sehr daran gewöhnt gewesen wäre.  
“Gib mir mal die Schachtel Schrauben da.” Morty rührte sich nicht vom Fleck und verschränkte einfach nur die Arme vor der Brust.  
Genervt verdrehte Rick die Augen. “_Ja_, Morty. Die Antwort auf deine Frage lautet _ja_. Fuck, kannst du penetrant sein.”  
Er beschloss den Kommentar zu ignorieren und brachte seinem Großvater seine dummen Schrauben. Manchmal verstand er echt nicht, warum Rick sich sein Werkzeug nicht selbst holte, oder es sich vorher zurechtlegte. Wahrscheinlich gefiel es ihm einfach Morty herumzukommandieren…  
“Ich verstehe nicht, wie dich das nicht interessieren kann”, versuchte er es ein weiteres Mal und musterte seinen Großvater intensiv. Er schien etwas tiefer über den Haufen Metall vor ihm gebeugt zu sein als sonst - aber vielleicht bildete Morty sich das auch nur ein. Jedenfalls wurde seine Neugier immer größer, je länger Rick der Frage auswich. “Ist es nicht wichtig so was zu wissen, wenn man sich selbst und das Universum verstehen will?”  
Sein Großvater seufzte genervt und ließ endlich von seiner Erfindung ab.  
“Nein, Morty. Wie immer hast du von absolut _gar nichts_ eine Ahnung. Also gut, dann erkläre ich dir jetzt eben, warum du mal wieder nicht zu Ende gedacht hast. Sagen wir es gibt einen freien Willen. Das würde bedeuten, dass du die volle Verantwortung für jede beschissene Entscheidung trägt, die du je in deinem Leben getroffen hast. Könntest du damit wirklich umgehen? Ich weiß, wie viele Leben du auf dem Gewissen hast und wie übertrieben sensibel du bist. Glaubst du wirklich, dass du mit der Schuld klarkommen könntest, dass du die alleinige Verantwortung dafür trägst, dass diese Personen unter der Erde liegen?”  
Rick hielt einen Moment inne. Morty zögerte, nicht sicher, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Unwohl rieb er sich den Nacken. Ricks indirekte Anschuldigung war nicht unberechtigt, auch wenn sein Großvater natürlich deutlich mehr Personen auf dem Gewissen hatte als er. Gegen seinen Willen erschien vor seinem inneren Auge ein Bild seines Freundes Furz, den er kaltblütig ermordet hatte, und ihm schnürte sich die Kehle zu. Zum Glück sprach sein Großvater in dem Moment weiter, sodass er sich keine Antwort mehr zurecht legen brauchte.  
“Und wenn es keinen freien Willen gibt? Was würde dann schon von dir übrig bleiben? Nichts, was du sagen, machen oder denken würdest, würdest du in dem Fall in _irgendeiner_ Weise beeinflussen können. Du wärst vollkommen inneren und äußeren Einflüssen ausgeliefert, könntest keine einzige verdammte Entscheidung treffen. Willst du immer noch wissen, welches der beiden Szenarien der Realität entspricht?”  
Morty blinzelte mehrmals hintereinander. Das musste er erst mal verarbeiten. Er war so sehr in seinen eigenen Gedanken vertieft, dass er kaum bemerkte, wie Rick sich wieder der Werkbank zuwandte und anfing stumm an seiner Erfindung weiterzuarbeiten. Unsicher trat Morty von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Ricks Meinung zu dem Thema war ziemlich düster, aber was hatte er auch erwartet? So war sein Großvater eben. Wortlos ließ Morty die Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen und verließ dann nach kurzem Zögern die Garage.  
Den Rest des Tages dachte er kaum über das Thema nach. Er war inzwischen ein Meister darin unangenehme Gedanken zu verdrängen. Man konnte gar nicht anders als solche Schutzmechanismen zu entwickeln, wenn man Rick regelmäßig auf seinen Abenteuern begleitete, da diese fast immer in Mord und Totschlag endeten.  
Erst als er sich an dem Abend schlafen legte und er nichts mehr gab mit dem er sich hätte ablenken konnte, kehrten seine Gedanken wieder zu der Frage zurück.  
Hatte sein Großvater recht? Gab es wirklich nur diese zwei Möglichkeiten? Entweder es gab einen freien Willen und man musste mit dieser erdrückenden Verantwortung leben oder es gab keinen freien Willen und man konnte rein gar nichts aktiv beeinflussen? Beide Möglichkeiten waren so niederschmetternd, dass er sich sehnlichst eine Dritte herbeiwünschte - aber er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, wie diese aussehen sollte.  
Morty erschauerte und zog die Bettdecke enger um sich. Jetzt wünschte er sich, er hätte Rick nie diese Frage gestellt.


End file.
